Closer To You
by Hentai Y. Slave
Summary: [RanXKen, PG13, oneshot fluff] A late night movie, morning jog and blossoming love. Ken: ...Will you give me a chance to be closer to you? [includes sappiness and kenken’s overactive brain XD]


Closer To You

Author: Hentai Y. Slave

Summary: (RanXKen, PG-13, one-shot fluff) A late night movie, morning jog and blossoming love. Ken: ...Will you give me a chance to be closer to you? (includes sappiness + kenken's overactive brain XD)

Notes: Ah things have been busy lately...totally killed my writing mood. Hopefully by writing this I can kick myself back up to writing... Words in italics are thoughts as usual. (To boXx: thx for spotting my mistake! I've changed it.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ran, Ken, and the others in Weiss Kreuz.

Yohji: The others? What are we, cameos?

Omi: More like insignificant.

Schwarz: …

----------------------------------------------

Closer To You

When Ken returned from his soccer coaching, he was surprised to hear sounds coming out of the basement; from the tv, he presumed. Was there a mission briefing that he failed to be informed of? Cautiously he peeked his head into the slightly ajar basement door. The sound was coming from the tv alright; he could see the glaring glow of the tv from his position. He made his way down the winding steps of the basement. When he was near enough, he realized that it wasn't the deep commanding voice of Persia that filled the room, but rather the sound of singing. Someone was watching "the sound of music" movie from the tv. Even more surprisingly, that someone was his stoic, redhead leader.

Aya turned his head slightly, acknowledging Ken's presence in the room. He even went as far as to pat the seat next to him, a gesture of inviting Ken to join him. Ken stood there awkwardly, stunned for a moment. It was rare to have Aya out of his room and not have his head buried in some book, and further more invite him to be within one metre radius of him. He wanted to sit down next to him, but he feared that the redhead might not appreciate his presence; he felt like he was intruding 'Aya-time' somehow...

When Ken didn't budge from his place, Aya turned around to face him. They stare at each other for a moment. Aya, with a confused expression, and Ken, who was thinking about how it was possible that just the light of a tv could make his leader's face look so surreal...

"...Were you planning to watch a soccer match?" Aya asked, coming to the conclusion that he was in the way of Ken and his 'soccer-time'. It made Ken snap out of his daze.

"Huh? Erm...No! I mean...I just..."Ken stuttered. He quickly took a seat next to Aya on the coach to prevent any further embarrassment. Aya raised his eyebrow but didn't comment. They sat like that for a while, with Aya watching the movie with interest, and Ken giving glances to his side looking at Aya watch the movie with interest. He never knew Aya was one for musicals...

Well, Ken definitely wasn't. He had begun quite tired and worn out from his coaching, but he still fought the urge to sleep. He didn't want to miss this chance get to know Aya better and to socialize with him (that is if you call sitting next to him and stealing glances at him socializing). Inevitably, Ken's eyelids became heavier and heavier as he felt sleep settling in. The last thing he remembered before he drifted off was one of the melodious songs on the tv and the unique, lavender-like scent of Aya...

----------------------------------------------

Aya tensed up for a moment when he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder, then promptly blushed when he felt Ken's hot breath on his neck. He turned slightly to see a mop of brown hair on his shoulder, snoring lightly. He shifted a little to try and position Ken more comfortably. He couldn't help but smile at the adorable expression on Ken's face as he has his peaceful sleep. Reluctantly, Aya turned his attention back to the movie, trying his best to ignore the warm comfortable body next to him that seemed to fit perfectly to his side...

Aya's tv watching lasted way into the night, before he decided to call it a night. By now Ken's head was resting on his lap, due to his constant movement that had his body rub against Aya's one too many times for Aya's sanity. He switched off the tv and the lights (wouldn't want to raise the electricity bill, would he?) before carrying Ken bridal style back to his own room upstairs. He was thankful that Omi and Yohji were not present to see the silly grin that he was sure was plastered on his face, when Ken snuggled into his chest during the trip up.

----------------------------------------------

Ken woke up the next day, early as usual, but for some reason well rested and contented. He pondered for a while, as he dressed for his morning jog, on the possible reason for his happy mood. It was then that he remembered how he had fallen asleep (quite embarrassedly) on Aya's shoulder and having to be, if he hadn't imagined it, carried to his room last night. He blushed at the faint, unsure memory of being lifted and laid so gently on the bed by Aya's strong arms. He wanted to thank him, and more importantly spend more time with him.

"I'll ask him along for my morning jog," Ken suggested, to no one in particular. With the wheels in his head in motion, he began thinking of an approach. However, just outside Aya's door and with one hand on the doorknob, he hesitated.

"Ok kenken, you can do this. Just ask him nicely, sincerely, cheerfully. Cheer-ful-ly," Ken mumbled to himself. He counted to three, then marched through the door, headed for the window and drew open the curtains before finally turning towards the bed, ready to give a hearty morning greeting. But the sight before him made all the words die in his throat. In fact he felt like fainting at the sight, or nosebleed, or both.

Aya's angelic face was facing the window, letting the morning sun cast an ethereal glow on his fine features...and his naked back. Yes, Aya had slept naked, his modesty protected only by a pristine white sheet that hung dangerously low on his backside as Aya lay on his stomach. It did more than sent a few sparks down to Ken's groin. Aya's face twitched slightly, having felt the sudden brightness of the room, and turned his body away from the light to lie on his back, baring his muscular chest for all to see. Well, all for Ken to see anyway. Aya's long fringes caressed his features softly as he turned, making Ken yearn for a touch.

All this was too much (or shall I say too hot) for our kenken to handle. His face formed a full blush and his jaws dropped at such a sight. Unconsciously feeling a stare, Aya's eyes fluttered open slowly and his confused eyes met Ken's.

"Ken?" He muttered, tired from watching the late night movie. He sat up slowly, only to pull his sheets up higher when he realized that the sheets had drop to an indecently low level. His face formed a blush, feeling self conscious at having Ken see him...like this. Ken looked awed for a moment at the cute blush on Aya's face, before realizing that he was staring and turned away.

"G-Gomen," Ken uttered, embarrassed at staring. Well, it wasn't the staring that embarrassed him, but more the caught-staring-at-Aya part and the fact that he-liked-what-he-saw part and the I-want-to-pounce-on-him part. He shook his head to dismiss that last thought and finally found his voice to ask his question.

"Eh...I-I wanted to ask you if you would like to go for a morning job...I mean jog! With...eh...me," Ken asked.

Aya blinked once, then twice. He took in Ken's sheepish expression, enhanced by the blush on his face, and the nervous shuffling of feet.

The total effect was...cute.

"Sure. Just let me...get dressed," Aya answered. His statement made Ken blush even harder. Aya looked at Ken in wonder.

Adorable.

"I-I'll j-just eh go out and wait for y-you, yeah, heh," Ken stuttered out, uncomfortable to have Aya's piercing violets staring at his every move. He almost collided head-on into the door.

Utterly adorable.

Aya couldn't help it; he graced Ken with a smile.

The combined effect of a naked AND smiling Aya was too much for Ken to handle. The last thing he heard was Aya's panic cry of his name before he fainted.

----------------------------------------------

An hour later...

Aya and Ken jogged at an easy pace towards the park, with Ken apologizing profusely and Aya nodding in understanding. Well, not in real understanding; he thought Ken had fainted because he was just too tired. But Ken preferred he thought as such; he would have a hell lot to explain otherwise.

They jogged in comfortable silence around the blocks at a leisurely pace. Soon they reached the park and continued to jog for a while before stopping to rest, cooling down. Ken sighed gratefully. He was jogging on a beautiful morning, in a beautiful park, next to a beautiful man. He stole a glance at Aya stretching and blushed at the sight. Sure, he had seen the man hot and sweaty before, but the way the morning light shone on his slight pink cheeks from the exercise as well as his well-rippled body, clearly shown through his soaked t-shirt, just made his throat a bit too dry. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, an action that caught Aya's attention.

"...Do you want to stop now?" Aya asked, concerned with Ken's redness.

Ken hesitated. He was, in truth, slightly tired from running, having not expected (though not surprised) Aya to have better stamina than him. While he was panting from exertion, Aya looked perfectly fine to him. Yet, he did not want this perfect morning to end so quickly. Unconsciously, his face began to take on a sad, pleading look.

"...We could go eat breakfast together," Aya suggested. He was surprisingly pleased with this morning's events and hoped to enjoy more of Ken's company. Seeing the look on Ken's face, it would seem that he felt the same way...

"SURE!" Ken agreed, a little too quickly. Aya blinked.

"Eh, I mean...that sounds fine. Let's just grab a bite and sit on one of those benches," Ken explained, blushing hotly. Aya nodded in agreement, a smile threatening to form on his face.

----------------------------------------------

A quick visit to the nearby snack bar got them what they need, and soon the two were seated on a bench facing the lake, munching on their respective sandwiches in comfortable silence.

"Aya? Eh thanks for coming with me," Ken started, scratching his nose nervously. Aya, who smiled in return, did not miss the gesture. How a grown man could be so adorable was beyond him.

"It was fun," Aya admitted, making Ken blush again. Aya found himself staring at the pretty blush on his face.

"I like it when you blush," Aya blurted out on impulse, immediately turning away and blushing as well.

Ken blinked. "Eh?"

"I-I...you look cute that way."

"Oh. T-Thanks."

"No problem."

"...You looked pretty hot this morning too."

"Eh?"

"Ah! I-I mean...eh... never mind."

Silence reign as the two avoided each other's eyes, lost in their own thoughts.

_He thinks I'm hot,_ Aya mused, inwardly hopeful.

_Oh my god stupid kenken! How could you just SAY something like that?_ Ken thought in panic, _I have to say something else. ANYTHING._

"So...what's your sandwich?" Ken asked, still not meeting his eyes.

"Ham and egg." Aya answered, "Yours?"

"Tuna," Ken replied. He held out his sandwich in front of Aya. Their eyes met. "You wanna try it?"

Aya took in the sincere smile on Ken's face and his heart melted. A stray thought passed his mind and he leaned in, kissing Ken fully on his lips. He tasted tuna, as well as the taste of sweet innocence and sunshine that was Ken. His Ken.

Ken was a deer caught in the headlight, stunned by the redhead's bold move. Then he closed his eyes, sandwich forgotten. He kissed back passionately, intensifying the kiss as he took in the intoxicating taste of his leader.

Soon the pair parted, breathless but satisfied.

"...Delicious," Aya stated plainly, smiling when Ken blushed again. When their eyes met again, Ken took Aya's hand in his.

"Aya...I-I like you. A lot. Will you give me a chance to be closer to you?" Ken asked, his expression full of adoration for Aya.

Aya took in Ken's pleading look and the hope in those beautiful brown eyes. He withdrew a hand and reached forward to stroke his lover's cheek.

"I already feel closer to you. My name...is Ran," Aya answered. He had a second to catch Ken's joyous expression before Ken crushed him with a big hug and a deep kiss.

On this beautiful morning, two souls entwined as their affections blossomed, taking a step closer...to love.

Owari

----------------------------------------------

Ken: (typing a review for this fic) Where's my lemon?

Author: (reads review)...(holds out the citrus fruit) you mean this?

Ken: T.T you know what I mean. As in my hot and steamy sex scene with Ran.

Ran: (blush)

Author: Ken. This is a sappy story and you and Ran are in a -park-. Where there are -children-. You can't expect Ran to take you right there! Unless you fall into the lake or something. Then Ran will pounce on you in the water lol.

Ken: (pouts)

Author: Ignore the horny kenken and review please. Thank you.


End file.
